


Time & Space

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: This is River's favorite time of day





	Time & Space

This is River’s favorite time of day. The crew is asleep, many of them so deeply that their dreams do not disturb her. She steals out of her cabin and onto the bridge where she sees the line of Wash’s dinosaurs on the console in front of her. “They are safe,” she whispers and she’s sure he hears. His spirit seems the closest here. She takes Serenity off auto-pilot for a moment, feels the power thrumming beneath her fingertips. All around her is black- there is nothing in her line of sight that she needs to avoid. She shifts the system back into auto-pilot mode and reclines back in her chair. She looks out into the Black and feels the nothingness envelop her like a cocoon. She closes her eyes and drifts peacefully to sleep.


End file.
